Selena
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Selena hay Serena (セレナ, Serena), là nhân vật trong anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Cô bé là một bản sao của Hiragi Yuzu (Standard Dimension), Kurosaki Ruri (Xyz Dimension), và Rin (Synchro Dimension) đến từ Duel Academy trong Fusion Dimension. Bất chấp thứ nguyên mà cô bé sinh sống, cô bé vẫn chọn làm một trong các Lancers. Theo lời Akaba Reo, Selena là một phần rất quan trọng trong kế hoạch của ông ta. Tạo hình Ngoại hình Selena có đôi mắt màu xanh lục, mái tóc màu tím sẫm được buộc thành đôi ngựa bằng dải ruy băng lớn màu vàng. Gương mặt cô bé giống như Yuzu và tóc cũng có nét đặc trưng là hai phần tóc mái màu lam nhạt kéo lọn hai bên gương mặt, y như Yuzu. Cô bé mặc áo khoác đỏ mang những điểm tương đồng với áo khoác Slifer Red của Duel Academy, đó là một sọc vàng và ngôi sao biểu tượng lục-vàng trên mỗi tay áo. Also, like Yuzu, she wears a mysterious bracelet. She later switches clothes with Yuzu, but she retains her bracelet, hair ribbon, and Duel Disk. During the third arc, Selena changes clothes again, this time to a more casual outfit resembling her Academy uniform, with a simple red jacket, large grey shorts, a black vest that is half unzipped over a white shirt, and large brown shoes. Từ Nguyên Selena's name is a common American and Greek name derived from the Greek Selene referring to the Goddess of the Moon in Greek Mythology. This is fitting given that she uses a Deck themed around the moon in the Anime. She has also been referred to as "Serena" (possibly due to the "L"/"R" confusion that is common in Japanese-English translations), which comes from the Latin serēnus, meaning "clear, tranquil, or serene". It can also be derived of Mare Serenitatis ("Sea of Serenity"), which is a lunar mare located to the east of Mare Imbrium on the Moon. Tính cách When first introduced, she is constantly trying to prove herself worthy to Reo Akaba and wants to fight Duel Academy's enemies, and even members of Duel Academy when necessary. She's strong-willed and determined to prove that she is strong and is willing to put herself in danger to prove this. Ironically, while wanting respect, she is very rude to others, believing herself superior to them. Also, in her desire to earn respect and the right to move about freely, she is shown amoral in her actions. She is willing to randomly attack any and all Duelists who use Xyz Monsters, even innocent bystanders in the same manner Shay would randomly attack any LDS students and teachers prior to cooperating with the latter, simply to prove her self-worth with no regard in how her actions affect others. Because of her obsession to demonstrate her skills, she seeks to fight the strongest Duelists she can find and is frustrated and disappointed when she defeats "worthless opponents". She is also proud, and easily infuriated, as seen when Dennis Set a monster and a Spell/Trap Card, taking it as a provocation to her skills, all the while ignoring his reasons (namely a bad draw) as excuses. Although she is proud to serve Duel Academy and initially believed that what they are doing is right, she was shocked to learn the truth from Shay about how immoral Duel Academy was when they invaded the Xyz Dimension, attacking defenseless citizens and laughing in joy at their suffering, treating it all as a simple game. Tiểu sử Quá khứ Three years prior to the events of the series, Selena attempted to escape the island by going on the run, while being chased through the halls of Duel Academy by faculty members, and eventually found herself with her back to a wall. She Dueled against them in a Battle Royal, but just when she was about to get cornered, Declan who was observing the Duel from the top of the wall behind her, Summoned "D/D Cerberus" to protect her. She then took the hand he offered her, and he pulled her up over the wall. They fled to the harbor, where she realized that he wasn't from Duel Academy, and asked how he was able to get there without a boat. She said she wanted to leave to grasp her future, but then Reo Akaba appeared with several Obelisk Force members and told her that her future was there. She asked why Reo was keeping her trapped at Duel Academy despite understanding her abilities, to which he merely responded that the time was not right to use them. She argued that now should be the time to add her to the vanguard squad, as the invasion of the Xyz Dimension was about to start. The Obelisk Force squad then grabbed her by the arms, and Reo told her that he would definitely find her and bring her back, no matter where she would run. The Obelisk Force carried her away, kicking and fighting to free herself. Bộ bài Selena plays a "Moonlight" Deck focused on Fusion Summoning. Her ace card is "Moonlight Cat Dancer", which she reinforces with cards such as "Moonlight White Rabbit" and "Moonlight Dance" to disrupt the opponent's field and allow "Cat Dancer" to attack multiple times via its effect. Duels Tham khảo